After Party
by IHaveNoIdeaWhatToWriteHere
Summary: After Santana managed to convince Brittany's mom to join her daughter and husband for the pride, Brittany thanks her in her own way. I had this idea after watching season three of south of nowhere again. First try at writing smut! Rated M for smut


_'' Will you call me later?''_

_'' Yes I will San''_

Later that evening Santana walks around her apartment throwing away some stuff and turning off the many lights as her phone buzzes, she looks down at her phone and smiles as she sees Brittany's name.

'' There she is'' She breaths with a small smiles as she picks up the phone

'' I can't believe you got my mom to go to pride with you.'' Brittany said still a little bit shocked

'' I know I'm pretty amazing'' Santana breaths with a small chuckle

'' You really are!'' Brittany lets out a small breath and smiles '' So um…. How was Quinn's going away party? I really wish I could have bin there''

Santana smiles and looks around her apartment '' It went well.. But it would have been a lot more fun when you could have bin there.''

'' Yeah.. Well I am still waiting to come to the after party.''

Santana turns off the last little light and raises a confused eyebrow '' What does that mean?''

'' Now it's your turn to open your front door'' Brittany says referring to early this week when Santana called her and offered her a plane ticket to come on vacation with her

Santana still holds the phone against her ear as she slowly walks to the front door, she opens the door and smiles as she sees Brittany standing in front of her in a trench coat.

Brittany smiles and slowly let's the coat fall on the ground revealing her naked body, Santana let's out a silent gasp and lowers her phone Brittany takes a step forwards and captures Santana's lips with her own.

Santana wraps her arms around Brittany's neck and drops her phone on the coat, Brittany pulls out of the kiss and walks towards Santana's bedroom. Santana follows Brittany with her eyes and closes the front door.

'' Are you staying there? Or are you joining me?'' Brittany calls from the bedroom as she notices that Santana didn't follow her, Santana quickly turns off the big light and walks to her bedroom.

Brittany walks to Santana and captures her lips with her own, she wraps her arms around her waist and plays with the hem of her shirt. Santana breaks the kiss as Brittany lifts her shirt and she quickly takes is off, she pulls Brittany back into her and captures her lips again slowly walking backwards to her bed.

Brittany sits down as her knees hit the edge of the bed and she slowly crawls backwards pulling Santana with her, Santana swipes her tongue over Brittany's bottom lip and they both moan as their tongues meet.

Santana slowly kisses a trail down Brittany's neck and between her breasts. As Santana slid her body between Brittany's legs, she could see how much Brittany needed her and she didn't bother lingering anywhere, instead bringing her mouth directly between Brittany's legs.

Santana pushes Brittany's legs wider apart and her tongue parts Brittany's folds and skillfully circles her clit. "Oh fuck, San," Brittany moans, tangling both hands in Santana's hair.

Santana's arms hook around Brittany's legs, holding her to the bed, as Brittany's hips tried to push upwards as she sought even more contact. Santana moves from long broad strokes with her tongue to a more focused concentration on Brittany's clit. She put her lips around it flicking her tongue quickly until Brittany cries out her release and Santana feels her body relax again.

Santana crawls back on top of Brittany and captures her lips with her own, she kisses her until Brittany recovers her strength and rolls them both over so she was on top of Santana. She moves a hand down Santana's body and slowly strokes her folds before smoothly entering Santana with two fingers.

Brittany props herself up and uses her whole body to thrust into Santana. She looks down and they lock eyes with each other. Santana brings her hands to Brittany's breasts and squeezes them in her palms.

When Santana's moans become more insistent, Brittany sits up. Santana's arms fall on either side of her and she twists the sheets in her hands as her head tilts back and her hips thrust harder into Brittany's hand. Brittany bents down and flicks her tongue a few times over until Santana's whole body lifts off the bed and then collapse back down again with a string of whispered curses.

Brittany lays down next to Santana and cuddles into her, Santana pulls the cover over them and wraps her arms around Brittany. Santana kisses her forehead and smiles. '' I love you.''

Brittany suppresses a yawn and wraps her arms around Santana '' I love you too.''


End file.
